


Forevermore

by turtlelikelemon



Series: USUK Sweethearts Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK Sweethearts Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelikelemon/pseuds/turtlelikelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams do come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> For USUK Sweethearts Week 2015: Day 1 - Valentine's Day

It had been a long day at the office, Arthur’s back muscles were sore and aching from being hunched over the table for hours while his eyes felt strained from glaring at bright computer screens. A frown had settled on his lips when Alfred didn’t answer any of his calls except for a text message he got two hours ago.

_Come to Sweet Lovers Café @ 7PM. Wear something nice! ;)_

 

It would be hypocritical of him to say that he wasn’t expecting anything, maybe a delicious mouth-watering dinner, chocolate desserts exchanged between kisses and some champagne to celebrate the lover’s holiday. It was always followed by some eager love-making under the sheets or by the fire, it would start rough and hungry for each other, but then would simmer to sweet kisses and gentle caresses. That had been their usual routine the last five years on Valentine’s Day, so he knew what to expect, even brought a couple of condoms and a sachet of lube in his pocket in case they couldn’t make it to their apartment. Last year had been a hot mess in the car and he made sure to be prepared this time.

Slim fingers pushed open the glass doors of the restaurant, and the hostess was quick to ask for his name most likely to check for reservations. They were packed tonight, every table filled, waiters dashed to and fro and laughter and chatter hummed in the air. Arthur had to wonder how Alfred managed to reserve a table with his slight forgetfulness and habit of procrastination. The hostess seemed to recognize ‘Arthur Kirkland’ immediately and gave him a rather big knowing smile. Surprisingly, she left her podium to lead him to the wooden doors that must have lead to the back. He and Alfred had been to this restaurant before, it had just opened then and there was quite the buzz labeling it as the ‘place to be’. Though Arthur was pretty sure it was the name of the restaurant that made it so irresistible for Alfred, he was practically dragged the first time they came here. It had also rained that day so they had gotten a table inside, he didn’t know what the outdoor place looked like or that they even had outdoor tables in the first place.

The hostess instructed him to follow the stone pathway on the right, and again with that knowing smile. It was starting get eerie for Arthur. As he walked along, he was left in awe of the thousands of white Christmas lights wrapped around multiple tree trunks and hanging from each branch big and small. It had given the whole place an ethereal glow, just like in a fairytale kingdom. To which he had only read stories and dreamed about as a kid, but now, he felt like he was in one. _His own fairytale._ He took slow steps admiring the beauty of the landscape, not too far away he was quite sure it sounded like flowing water, perhaps a fountain. There were different types of plants and flowers, all colorful and even more vibrant due to the bright lights. Arthur had even taken pictures with this iPhone, a Christmas gift from Alfred, and almost forgetting why here was there in the first place.

The end of the stone pathway lead to a grass clearing where he could see tables set up elegantly with flowers, dinnerware, wine glasses, lit candles, and even more lights. It surrounded a small black and white tile stage, just like a chessboard. But what grabbed his attention the most was Alfred standing in the middle of the stage, dressed up in a tuxedo all dashing and handsome, and wearing that smile he reserved only for Arthur.

“Hey Arthur! Took you long enough to get here! I thought for sure you stood me up.”

As Arthur covered the few steps towards Alfred, he couldn’t help but feel underdressed. Sure he was wearing a rather expensive black three-piece suit, he had been hoping to impress Alfred, but the other just seemed to shine and his handsome features were more prominent than ever. Arthur swallowed thickly before asking the question that had been on his mind the last 10 minutes.

“Hello Alfred, can you tell me what exactly is going on? This—this is too extravagant even for us.”

“Well, tonight is special.” Alfred just chuckled and kissed his forehead, he pulled out a white rose cut short and inserted it into Arthur’s breast pocket. Arthur saw Alfred had one as well, they were matching. That was when he noticed that Alfred’s hands were trembling. Looking closely now, Alfred’s smile had turned into a nervous one, and he was sweating bullets on his forehead. “Alfred? Is everything alright?”

 

Alfred felt his heart thumping and raging to get out of his chest as the evening breeze cooled off the sweat that had gathered on his forehead and neck. He felt Arthur’s warmth that radiated so close to him, smelled Arthur’s cologne that embraced him, and heard Arthur’s voice that serenaded him to sleep most nights. The touch of concern and gentleness reminded him of just how lucky he was to be with Arthur. No one had ever made him feel this way, Arthur was the only one, and would always be _the one_. Alfred took a deep breath to steel his nerves, he knew this was a big decision to make, but it would be a choice that would open up more chapters of their lives, together. He took Arthur’s hands in his and looked into that sea of emeralds he woke up to each day, then he started.

“Arthur, my Arthur. You know you are the best thing to ever happen to me, right? All those years ago, when we met in college, to you I was just another student you had to tutor in English, but for me…” Alfred squeezed Arthur’s sweaty hands.

“It was the beginning of a dream. A dream to be with you, to be _in love_ with you. We fought often and argued, but we also laughed and goofed around, we were the best of friends. At first I was content with that, but then we kissed under that Christmas tree in your house.” A pause as they both remembered the fond memory. “That was when I realized how much of an idiot I would be if I didn’t chase that dream, if I couldn’t have you then I would regret it for the rest of my life.”

“We’ve been together for five years now and I’m certainly living the dream with you. But that dream won’t be completely fulfilled unless I can have you forever.” Alfred shakily dropped on his right knee and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and opened it slowly. He could hear Arthur gasp as Alfred presented the silver band with peridot gems lined together beside white diamonds. It was beautiful just like Arthur.

“Arthur Kirkland, my lover and better half. Will you marry me and make my dreams come true?”

Alfred had just proposed and all Arthur could do was gape like a fish. All of it was too much for Arthur to handle, he felt overwhelmed. The ring in front of him was gorgeous, it shined brighter than any of the lights around them. There were peridot gems embedded on the ring and it was exactly the color of his eyes. And there was the confession, it had been the sincerest he had ever heard from Alfred. What was he to say, he was shocked speechless of anything but... “Yes! Alfred, yes!”

Alfred slipped the silver band on Arthur’s ring finger, a little laughter bubbling at the relief that Arthur said yes. _Arthur had said yes!_  As the full realization sunk in, he pulled Arthur into on a passionate kiss and spun him around in one movement, both exploding with excitement and happiness. “I love you so much!” He wiped his eyes where tears had started fall and engulfed Arthur into a bear hug.

Arthur almost couldn’t breathe, but he returned the hug and chuckled. “I love you, too. Alfred. This is the best day of my life. I could not ask for more.”

“Well… that’s not the end of the surprise. That was just the beginning.” Alfred winked at him and pulled Arthur close. Music started to play around them and their bodies swayed to the tune. They gazed into each other’s eyes, lost in their own world when Alfred started to sing. 

_(Listen to[Forevermore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFFyofWTHrc))_

_There are times when I just want to look at your face with the stars in the night_   
_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace in the cold night_   
_I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_   
_I never thought I would be right for you_   
_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_   
_You're all I need to be with forevermore_

 

Alfred gently cupped Arthur’s face in his hands. This song was about them and Arthur’s tears wouldn’t stop falling as he listened.

 

_All those years, I long to hold you in my arms_   
_I've been dreaming of you_   
_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down_   
_Wishing you will be mine_   
_I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_   
_I never thought I would be right for you_   
_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_   
_You're all I need to be with forevermore_

Arthur choked back a sob and kissed Alfred on the lips. There was so much to say yet there were no words to completely express how he felt about Alfred and how happy he was at that moment. Alfred gently wiped away his wet tears and intertwined their hands together. The song was about to end, the last lines said in a whisper of promise.

 

_As endless as forever_   
_Our love will stay together_   
_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

 

As the song ended, there was a burst of clapping and catcalls. Arthur startled, finally noticed the other guests, their families and friends. They were all smiling and appropriately dressed as well. It seemed Arthur was the only one out of the loop on the whole surprise. “I hope you don’t mind if we have our engagement party now. Since everyone’s here and all.”

Arthur playfully smacked Alfred’s chest yet he was smiling. “You git, how long have you been planning this?”

Alfred just grinned at him. “Since the day I fell in love with you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Arthur.”

* * *

 

Arthur and Alfred's wedding rings.


End file.
